Underestimation
by loveitall
Summary: Troy made a promise, what happens when this promise is broken? Will Gabriella live up to what she’s done and take control? Or will she try to forgive and forget? Boys always underestimate the power of girls!
1. Should I?

_Title:** Underestimation**_

_**Author:** xpinkittyx_

_**Summary:** Troy made a promise, what happens when this promise is broken? Will Gabriella live up to what she's done and take control?_

_**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Comedy_

_**Rating:** T (just to be safe)_

**Chapter 1: Should I?**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the beach talking about nothing, then Troy leaned in and kissed her, the two had been going out for a while and so she responded.

She kissed him passionately unlike she had kissed any other boy. Troy started to fiddle with the bottom of her skirt, as if he was trying to take it off, he started to push her down but she put her hand on his hand and pulled away from the kiss,

"Look, I told you," she looked away then looked back at him, "I'm not ready,"

"Is this ever going too happen?"

"Maybe…soon,"

"So, today?" a smile had creeped upon his face

"Not today," she replied cutely and smiled

"Tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow,"

"Next week?"

"no…"

"Next year?"

"We'll see," she laughed

"Can I get that written down?" he smiled goofily and kissed her again. He started to lift up her top again, she instantly pulled away,

"Troy!"

"You know what," he looked disappointed, "I've got basketball practise," he got his things together and walked away hurriedly

Gabriella stayed sat down, watching Troy walk away

xXxXx

"Gabi!" Troy called running towards her

"Hey my WildCat Superstar!" she turned around to see him

"So, are you going to Amber's party?"

"Umm, I was planning to go with my boyfriend," she looked up to Troy and blinked her eyes flirtatiously

"I'll take that as a yes," and he kissed her on the cheek, Gabriella smiled, at least he wasn't holding a grudge from yesterday

"I'll see you later Troy, I've got to practise for the decathlon, have you got basketball?"

"Cya!" he called from the end of the corridor, Taylor was trying to explain what a chemical reaction was to the new girls when Gabriella interrupted her

"Taylor, I need to ask you something,"

"Why me? I'm helping people…" she started

"Should I let Troy have…you know…with me?"

Taylor gasped and dragged Gabriella to a corner

"Umm, I think Sharpay has more expertise in these areas, ask her, I'm not good with these types of questions. Sorry Gabs,"

"But Tay, you're my best-friend, can I at least have your opinion, then I'll ask Sharpay,"

"Ok, I don't think you should have…you know…with Troy unless you really trust him," she quickly and turned back round to the girls she was helping

"_Thanks Tay, but that's not really helpful"_ Gabriella thought

xXxXx

"Hey, Sharpay," Gabriella called, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh, me and Ryan were rehearsing for the musical, you and Troy are not winning this year,"

"Ok… but just to let you know, we've been practicing too and you're going down!" Gabriella said competitively

"Bring IT on!" Sharpay replied to the comment, after the Twinkle Town Musical, Sharpay and Ryan had become one of Gabriella's best-friends

"So, what did you want?" Sharpay asked as the two started walking to their lockers

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Well. I know we're friends and everything, but you rarely look for me, if you can't find me, you're usually with Taylor," Sharpay memorised the facts

"Ok, but this is serious," Gabriella said in a hushed tone

"Well, how serious, you're not in trouble are you?"

"Well, I…can we talk about this someplace else?"

The girls headed to the toilets and stood in front of the sink-mirrors

"So tell me,"

"Well Troy want me to …you know with him and I'm not ready,£ Gabriella said unsurely

"So, basically Troy wants to have sex with you and you don't ?"

"Well you could put it that way," the mood was lightened

"I say you should tell him and if he really loves you, he'll understand and wait for when you're ready,"

"Ok, but I feel like I always have to be on alert in case he'll try to…"

"Just relax Gabi, go to Amber's party and be yourself, you don't need to be freaky math girl anymore, you can be "hottie dating Troy Bolton""

"Thank-you thank-you thank-you, thank-you Sharpay Evans! Who knew you couldbe so helpful?" she said quickly

They hugged each other and the bell rang…perfect timing!

* * *

**So I hope you liked this, this chapter was kinda based on Summerland, but it won't all be like this! Please take 2seconds to review! Need 5 to continue:D**

**xpinkittyx**

**xpkx**


	2. Can I?

**Ok, so I got 5 reviews and I hope more people will review, but here is my second chapter!! Oh and I might not update in a while... school work and such…**

**Chapter 2: Can I?**

Gabriella got dressed for ambers party, she was wearing a black baby doll dress, that just reached her knees. She thought she looked nice, but she wanted to hear it from Troy

_Ding dong_

"Hey stranger," Troy said as he saw Gabriella and noticed that her hair was left down naturally, with loose curls cascading over her shoulders, she looked so different and relaxed,

"Hi, you ready to go?" she asked taking his arm

"You bet," he chuckled

xXxXx

"_Remember Gabi, relax and let loose_," she told to herself

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" Troy offered **(A/N although they are underage; I think, it is a house party and are therefore allowed to drink)** getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen

"What're you having?"

" A beer,"

"Get me something else then,"

"Will do," he kissed her cheek and left

Gabriella felt a bit lost at the party and bought out her cell to call Sharpay.

(_Gabriella_, **Sharpay**)

**Hello?**

_Hi, Sharpay?_

**Yea Gabi**

_I need your advice_

**Ok, shoot**

How much wine should I drink?

**Why are you asking me this, you decide!**

But I don't know… 

**Lemme make it simpler, do you wanna get drunk or not?**

Well i… 

Gabriella started, but Sharpay had already hung-up

"Great help Sharpay," Gabriella shouted into the phone

"you ok Gabi?" Troy had come back with the drinks

"Yeah," she didn't look as confident as she sounded

"You can tell me anything," Troy said assuringly as he put the drinks aside and knelt down to look at her face

"Well, I don't know whether to get drunk or not," Gabriella blurted out embarrassed

"Look Gabi, it's your choice, if you do get drunk I'll look after you…I promise," hugged Gabriella and she whispered into his ear

"Thank-you,"

xXxXx

Gabriella had her first drink, then another

_"I should really stop now, but this is soo tasty!"_ she thought

"Gabi, are you sure you're alright? You've had 4 of those in the past hour, I really think you should stop," Troy said worriedly

"Yeahhh, I'mmm fine," she said slurred, "You wanna dance?" she half sung, but out of tune

"Oook," he took her hand to dance under the disco light, every now and again tripping over her leg.

xXxXx

"So you wanna leave early, go to my place?" Troy asked knowing Gabi couldn't control her thoughts

"Yeah, whatever,"

Troy was sober, so he drive and took Gabi into his room.

Troy took off his shirt and started kissing Gabriella, she didn't understand what was going on, seeing as she was drunk and responded. He took off her dress, revealing a hot pink lacy bra.

(**A/N. I'm not going to go on into details, but you know what happens…)**

xXxXx

Gabriella woke up the next morning in Troy's bed, she looked around and saw her dress on the floor, his shirt and trousers were on the floor, she lifted up the blanket covering her, all she was wearing was her bra and underwear…then the phone rang?!?

* * *

**Who could it be? So as many reviews as possible!! xpkx**


	3. Did I?

Sorry for the long wait! I had to update my other stories then I had Easter break when you go through that phase where you can't be bothered to do anything! So here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! **AN bits in italics except for the recap are thoughts!**

Chapter 3: Did I?

_Recap_

"_I promise I'll look after you, don't worry…" Troy said assuringly_

_Gabriella woke up in the morning in Troy's bed, her dress was on the floor, his shirt and trousers were on the floor, all that was left was her bra and underwear, then the phone rang…!?!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU HAVE 42 MISSED CALLS" her phone cried robotically

_oh my god, did I have sex with Troy? What did I do? It mist have been great and a one in a life time thing and I don't remember…wait he said he would look after me! He took advantage of me! I need to get home!_

Gabriella played all of her messages while finding all her items of clothing

**Message 1:** Hey Gabi, it's Taylor, you're 5 minutes late for the decathlon meeting, we'll wait a while longer for you…

Message 10: Hi again Gabs, for the 1ith time, you're LATE! I really need your help on this equation and nobody can figure it out, so you need to get over here!

Message 20: Sweetheart, I'm coming home late tonight, call me when you get back home. Love you honey, look after yourself! Kiss kiss

Message 26:Gabi! I'm going mental why haven't you called back yet? Zeke's making me taste his cooking, it's nice and whatever, but you need to save me! By the way, this is Sharpay. AGAIN

Message 34; Gabriella you're kinda late, everybody's gone home now, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, Taylor

Message 38: Hello and would you like a new and decorated kitchen, devoted to our new…

Gabriella deleted that right away. God, how could she have missed out on so much over last night? Oh she had two more messages

Message 41: Hey, it's Ryan! I've got some tickets for you to watch my show. It's tomorrow so give me a call. Everybody's going! Oh and Sharpay's wondering why you haven't called her back yet…

Message 42: Gabi, you know the rules! Leave me a note whenever you go out! If you don't call me back soon, I'm calling the police and reporting you missing! Oh baby, I'm so worried about you! Come home please!

_Urh, I need to get out of here! Mu mom is worried, I had unintentional sex with Troy, my mom is calling the police. Troy lied to me. I forgot about my best-friends. Troy broke his promise. Wait… my mom's calling the police?_

Gabriella jumped out of the bathroom and slipped her clothes back on as easily as they came off. She looked around for her bag and dashed out of the door, accidentely leaving her phone.

Troy heard movement and turned to check on Gabriella, but she had already left. He looked around the room, scanning for anything that she might have left behind and there is was, her phone! This would be the perfect opportunity to see her again with a decent explanation

xXxXx

Gabriella slammed her front door shut.

"Gabi, is that you darling?" her mom asked worried

"Yes momma, I'm home!"

Her mom ran up to her and hugged her

"I was at a sleepover at Sharpay's, no need to worry!" she felt bad for lying to her mom. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone, not even her closest friends just yet.

**So is Gabi gonna tell her friends in the next chapter…? I've got it all planned out here in my head, where no one can reach it but me! MUAHAHAHA! xpkx**


	4. Promises are important

**A long awaited chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Promises are Important**

Gabriella: cutenpretty

Troy: bballcaptain

Chad: afrodude72

Sharpay: IceQueen.xx

Taylor: tutor-girl

Ryan: LivinLikeAKing

_Cutenpretty_

_IceQueen.xx_

_Tutor-girl_

_LiveLikeAKing_

_Has signed in_

Cutenpretty: hi shar

IceQueen.xx: hiya

Cutenpretty: listen I need some advice

IceQueen.xx: Ah boy troubles

Cutenpretty: You psychic!

IceQueen.xx: who is it?

Cutenpretty: Troy

LiveLikeAKing: Troy wat?

IceQueen.xx: RYAN!

Cutenpretty: ryan?

LiveLikeAKing: what?

IceQueen.xx: get off this is a private conversation!

Cutenpretty: No wait, you can stay, as long as you don't tell anyone

LiveLikeAKing: ok

IceQueen.xx: so what about him?

Cutenpretty: well we …

Tutor-girl: who what and why what?

IceQueen.xx: Urh and we just told ryan!

Cutenpretty: Don't worry she's ok

Tutor-girl: Gabi! U didn't show up the other day!

Cutenpretty: soz something came up

IceQueen.xx: and she was just about to tell us!

Tutor-girl: sorry…

Cutenpretty: well you know Troy wanted to have sex with

IceQueen.xx: yh, you asked me about that the other day

LiveLikeAKing: get on wiv it! I need to try on new shirts!

Cutenpretty: Well at the party I got a bit drunk and well he took advantage of me. So in the morning I ran out wiv my stuff

IceQueen.xx: he did that?!

Tutor-girl: I'll teach that son of a…

LiveLikeAKing: Gabi are u alright?

Cutenpretty: yh I'm fine but I think I might need to break up with him

xXxXx

With Troy and Chad

Bballcaptain: Chad!

Afrodude72: yo!

Bballcaptain: so about Gabi, have u seen her?

Afrodude72: she's your girlfriend!

Bballcaptain: but I did something I shouldn't have

Afrodude72: you put the moves on her didn't you?

Bballcaptain: I didn't mean so and I promised her!

xXxXx

with Gabi and gang

cutenpretty: he promised me! He didn't keep this one promise!

LiveLikeAKing: lucky he's not marrying you! That would've been a hard promise to keep! Lol

IceQueen.xx: Shut up ryan! It's not the time to make jokes! Why don't you just make him jealous by flirting with other guys while dating him?

Cutenpretty: I don't want to hurt him I just wanna break-up

xXxXx

with Troy and Chad

bballcaptain: I just wanna make –up with her

afrodude72: well here's your chance

_cutenpretty_

_added to the conversation_

bballcaptain: Chad!

_Afrodude72_

_Has left the conversation_

Bballcaptain: hey

Cutenpretty: …

Bballcaptain: we're alright…right?

Cutenpretty: …

Bballcaptain: so you left pretty early the other day

Cutenpretty: um…I guess

Bballcaptain: Come on gabi talk to me

Cutenpretty: 1.don't call be gabi 2. you made a promise Bolton. promises aren't to be broken!

_Cutenpretty_

_Has left the conversation_

Bballcaptain: oh shit!

xXxXx

With Gabi and gang

Cutenpretty: oh he is so getting it now!

IceQueen.xx: so you're gonna break-up with him?

Cutenpretty: You're gonna do a Sharpay on him?!

Cutenpretty: Let's just say Troy will see a different side of me

**

* * *

**


	5. Forgotton Purse?

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading!**

**disclaimer: I will never own HSM characters!**

**Chapter 5: Forgotton Purse**

Early on a Saturday, Gabriella got up and dressed her best, cute and pretty like always, but this time it wasn't for Troy, it was for all the cute guys in the mall.

She put on a tie black strappy dress and black heels (see profile)

She grabbed her handbag and searched for her phone, Under her bed, until she realised she must have left it a Troy's when she "slept over at Sharpay's"

"Urh, damn Troy, why keep my phone?" she muttered to herself

Today was shopping day, school was finished, so Sharpay and her always went out, occasionally the boys followed, this was one of the occasions.

Gabriella and Sharpay soon found themselves meeting the boys at the front. Gabriella noticed Troy was with them and used this to her advantage.

"Hi Troy!" she said happily

"Um…Gabriella?" he asked confused looking up from the ground

"Yes! It's me!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Gabriella, we need to talk…about what happened the other day," her act was starting to confuse him

"It's alright! I'm fine now! Coming?" she asked pointing Victoria's Secret

"_Maybe Gabriella really is over it, she seems to be ok" _he thought and followed her in

Gabi's P.O.V

I know I'm not actually gonna do anything with Troy, but why can't tempt him? Urh I really should have thought this through! I'm just playing by ear!

"Hey Troy, what do you think of this one?" I asked coming out from behind the curtain and modelling for him

"Wow," he said, he looked so surprisedm either he didn't take notice of me before, or now he sees what he's missing.

"I'll take that as good," I went back in and changed, "Come on let's buy it!" I grabbed his hand and rushed to the counter

"Oh very good choice, this was on special limited edition!" the woman at the counter said

"Anything for a bit of fun!" I laughed looking at troy, of course it was a doubl meaning, but he would never know

"That will be $39.99!"

"Ok," I rummaged around my bad trying to find my purse, but no, "I seem to have forgotton my purse Troy,"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it" he said eagerly, but of course I hadn't forgotten it, I had "forgotten" it

This was going to be one heck of a day…

xXxXx

The day went from "forgetting purse" to making Troy buy everything, to wanting to go to the toy shop, to going back to Victoria's secret because the one she bought earlier was "the wrong colour" to having no refund, to having boy's wolf-whistling at her in the changing rooms, to Troy being jealous to wanting to eat…wait did I say Troy being jealous? Oh yes I did! Let's rewind

"Troy, I think this is the wrong colour, could we go back to Victoria's secret?" sh gave him the puppy dog eyes

"But I think it looked fine!" he answered

"Well you're not a girl so you wouldn't know!" she replied and turned away from Troy

"Fine then!" he couldn't answer back or raise too much of an argument as she had just "forgiven" him, or so he thought

She came out of the dressing room and modelled for him again

"What do you think?" she asked turning around

"It looks great, now why don't we just return the other one and buy this one?"

"Troy, do you really mean it, or do you just wanna get out of here?"

"I really mean it, let's go and meet up with the others,"

(wolf-whistle)

Troy looked around at the boy who just whistled at Gabriella. Gabriella was smiling flirtatiously at the boy and he was looking back at her. Troy looked back and forth between the two and said

"Gabi-riella, are we gonna buy it or what?" he sounded angry

"Troy why are you so angry?"

"Why were you smiling back at that guy?"

"He was looking at me and I thought I should smile back, it was a kind thing to do!" she faked sadness although she knew this would happen

"Just don't do it again wearing that…ok?" Troy said suppressing anger

"I was just being nice Troy, isn't that what you like about me?"

"Of course, it was just…don't worry," the two walked over to the counter "Excuse me, we purchased this earlier and we would like a refund,"

"I'm sorry we don't give refunds unless you've kept the item for at least a day,"

"Oh ok, I'll come back tomorrow with this,"

"But Troy, this is a day special, if we don't buy it today it'll be gone my tomorrow!" she whined

"Fine then," he gave the cashier the money and left with Gabriella "Gabriella, next time, could you try to bring your purse? It's a whole lot more easier!" he smiled

"Sure…" she smiled back

"This was one really hard day!"

Little did he know, the fun was only beginning…

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Anymore ideas, I'd love to dedicate a chapter to someone!**

**-xpinkittyx**


	6. Stripper?

**Hey guys, sorry for taking such a long time see the thing is I wrote it ages ago but I never had the time to type it up and as some of you might know Move On Move Away was deleted so I'm trying to come up with a new story!! I'm pretty excited about about it so I'll just wait and see what happens with it! SO Please continue reading! :):)**

**Chapter 6 : Stripper?**

"Gabi don't you think you're going a bit far?"

"Of course not Tay!" Gabriella said dressed in her sluttiest attire, courtesy of Sharpay, standing in front of the mirror.

"I think Gabi looks fabulous!" Sharpay said ecstatically, "for a stripper," she mumbled Gabriella hit Sharpay playfully and laughed

"DO you really think Troy will think I got a job as a stripper? How do you think he'll react?"

"Gabi! Just remember I will always be on your side, but I think we should tone the jokes down a bit," Taylor pleaded

"Okayyy, fine Tay, next time, but for now, Sharpay bring the video camera!" Gabriella squealed before running out the door

xXxXx

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Gabs!" Troy kissed her and she hastily pulled away

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah fine," she said looking away, "You will never guess what happened today!" she said cheerfully changing her tone of voice from just a second ago.

"Too right," Taylor mumbled, "You'll_ never _guess,"

**Flashback**

_They were both sitting together by the beach, "You know you can always tell me what's wrong," Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes lovingly_

_"I know" she said quietly_

_"So tell me what's wrong,"_

_"How can you tell something's up? It's not like you can read my mind is it?!" she smiled_

_"Well, let's just say I know you very well,"_

_She laughed, "I'm sure you do, anyway it's nothing, I don't want you to worry about it,"_

_"Gabs if it's hurting you this much just tell me," He said encouragingly_

_"Well I might or might not have to move,"_

_"What? You mean move house?" he questioned instantly worried_

_"My mom's company might transfer her again, I'm not sure.."_

_He started at her in shock, "No..she cant do that, she can't take you away from me,"_

_"I know Troy, but my mom always does what's best for me, she's always done that and I've always been fine,"_

_"But where will you be going?"_

_"Probably back to New York, see its not that far away! We probably have nothing to worry about! Look," she made Troy face her properly, "I don't even know if we;re going or not, we should just forget i-"_

_Troy suddenly out his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, Gabriella soon responded with the same passion and fire, when they separated they were breathing deeply._

_"What was that for?" Gabriella asked sweetly, smiling at him._

_"This might be one of the last moments I spend with you and I dunno about you but I plan to make the most of it," he grinned_

**End flashback**

"My new name is Sugar!" she squealed excitedly

Troy's instant reaction was, well to be honest quite calm. "Oh," he turned to walk towards Chad and the door, "Let's talk,"

"ookay.." Chad followed unwillingly by Troy's pull on his collar

"What's up?"

"Gabi just told me she was a stripper,"

"No fucking way," Chad's face was in utter disbelief

"Uh huh"

"So what're gonna do?"

"Ooh! This is bad! How do I tell my parents I'm dating a stipper! I mean can I just go up to them and say hey look guys, gabriella's a stripper-"

"WAIT TROY! You're girlfriend tells you she's a stipper and the first thing you think of is how to tell your parents?!"

"well..yeah?"

"what about why she's a stripper!"

"Well because of me obviously," he stated quickly

"How do you figure?" Chad raised his eyebrows

"Well she enjoyed my sex so much she wanted to do it more often."

"You're such a bastard you know!" Chad laughed

"Shut up Chad, At least my girlfriend isn't waited till marriage! coughunlike some cough

xXxXx



"Tay he seemed really casual about it. It's not the reaction I wanted on camera!" Gabriella whined

"Well Gabi how do you think he was gonna act? I mean seriously was he gonna jump for joy?"

"I don't know.."

"Look Gabi, you've got to figure out what you want from him or else it will be too late.."

"Hey hold up with the chat guys, Troy and Chad are heading back here," Sharpay warned

xXxXx

" So you're gonna straight up tell her what you think. You're gonna walk up to her and grab her by the shoulders. You're gonna set her straight with whatever the hell she's doing. GO TROY GO!" Chad pep-talked Troy

"Yeah, I can do this, It's not that hard. She can't blame me for doing anything wrong here! Yeah!"

"That's my boy!" Chad laughed

"Gabi! I need to talk to you!"

"Um..yes Troy?"

"I need to know why you're a stripper and I need to know now!"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really..no."

"I wanna get a nicer body and apparently being a stripper will get that!" she chirped and she thanked Sharpay for pre-plan planning.

"Oh, so it wasn't anything to do with me?"

"You know, a stripper doesn't necessarily imply sleeping with people! Gosh Troy you're so self-centred!" and with that she walked away, into her car and drove away

"What's up with her?" Troy asked no one in particular

Everyone shrugged. "I think she's gone a little crazy,"

"Calm down Troy, It's girls and their hormones, before you know it Gabi'll back to herself in no time!"

"Thanks Shar, but that's not very helpful and do you know why she's a stripper?"

"I want to be honest with you Troy, I really do but I don't think I can. Bye, see you at school!" she said in her normal high pitched Sharpay-like voice.

"God, those girls a wierd."

"I'm with you on that," Chad agreed

* * *

**Im literally very desperate for ideas so if you have any at all please tell me! Reviews? much appreciated for reading!**

**xx**


End file.
